Chromatic
by ImSinking
Summary: Yuki Yoshino is faced with the idea that she might never find the person fated for her or the person she is fated for. Soulmate AU


**Hey it's me. Just whipped this up after I'd been feeling some vibes from this pairing. They're so opposites attract and I think that's what drew me to them. Expect to see more of this pairing from me, from them as a side pairing to one-shots and eventually their own story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki Yoshino is six years old when she realizes you're not supposed to see the world in black and white. Her second grade teacher gives them a lesson on soulmates and how the world is supposed to be in color, but she's never seen this so called color so she chooses to ignore what she doesn't see and focus on what she does. When she brings it up with her parents that night, they sit her down and explain to her exactly what her teacher was trying to. They tell her their story, how her mother worked in a flower shop as a teenager and her father came in one day looking for roses for a girl at school he was trying to impress. When their eyes met it was a burst of color and then they lived happily ever after. "Do you think maybe i could have a soulmate too?" She asks with a new found wonder in her eyes. Her parents tell her of course she will like good parents do.

She waits then determined to find this soulmate, the person she is destined for and who is destined for her. As the years go on she grows tired, losing hope in ever finding this person. Everyone she knows has found their soulmate before they were even eighteen. Megumi found an Italian boy, Takumi, when she was 16. He was new at their school and she was assigned to be his tour guide, helping him to classes and such. Soma had found his when he'd tripped and spilled his drink all over a blonde, Erina. She'd been too busy scolding him to notice her world alight with color so Soma shut her up by kissing her. And Ryoko, her best friend, had found hers when she was checking out books at the library. He'd set a hefty stack of books next to her at the desk and when she glanced over at him, Marui, her world had gone from colorless to color-filled. Yuki was still waiting, she was now 20 going on 21 and hadn't found the one for her. She thought maybe she'd been forgotten and didn't have a soulmate anyways, but part of her stilled hoped. She was sure others hadn't found their soulmates, some probably much older than she, so she was just going to go about her life till they came to her.

* * *

"Yuki! Are you done packing? You have to be by now." Her college dorm mate, Sera, nags. "Almost! Not all of us came from a house full of high efficiency robots you know. She hears Sera's gasp from the bathroom. "My family is normal!" Yuki shakes her head with a smile on her face. "Whatever you say." The strawberry blonde finally leaves the bathroom to flop dramatically on the Japanese girl's bed. "Done?" She asks, her gray eyes blinking up at Yuki. "Yes," Yuki sighs before zipping her suitcase up. "Will the people in Okinawa think I'm weird?" Sera questions, worry etched onto her face. "Why would you think that?" Yuki replies, hurriedly tying a bandanna over her head. "I'm foreign, and I just got used to living here.." the girl trails off. "You'll be fine. I mean I know I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb in Norway but you'll be fine." Yuki assures her. "Besides Lukas will be here won't he?" At the mention of her soulmate the girl blushes. "Yes, he will be." Yuki grins. "Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

* * *

Much of the trip to Okinawa is spent drooling on Sera's shoulder. Yuki is awoken a few times but has manages to fall asleep many more. It's not until Sera gets her in their room that she's wide awake. "Seriously? It's like 2 am, and we have to wake up early to meet Lukas and persuade Mrs. Geng to allow him to join our little school expedition. "You got to bed then, I think I should be pretty well rested from all the sleep I had today." Sera gives her a look before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

At about 4:30 am Yuki begins to tire of her Netflix drama. She decides to make some random google searches and finds her fingers typing out the words "soulmate effect" and ends up on a random form, and comes to a thread about people who haven't found their soulmates yet. Most of them are optimistic and hopeful for their love to find them but as she scrolls down she starts to read terrible comments about how if you're over 18 and haven't found your soulmate you're pretty much doomed. Some are about how the whole soulmate thing is ridiculous and she doesn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks as she continues reading. She thinks about Sera and how she'll never get to know what color her eyes are or her hair. She knows the names are but that's basically nothing when can't see what those names mean. She's pulled out of her daze when she feels her shoulders being shaken and looks up to meet the worried eyes of her friend. She finally feels the cold tears on her cheeks and wipes them away hurriedly. She closes her laptop but knows that Sera has already seen what she'd been looking at. "You okay?" The Norwegian girl asks her voice cracking. "Fine, I'm fine," Yuki says getting off the bed. "I should get ready," she mumbles before going and locking herself in the bathroom.

They don't talk as they leave the hotel to get Lukas, and Yuki knows that when Sera sees him she tries hard to control the loving welcome in front of Yuki but the way her body seems lighter and seems to be magnetically pulled to him is out of her control. She runs to hug him and he twirls her in the air. Yuki watches with happiness for them but also a twinge of sadness for herself.

* * *

Mrs. Geng allows Lukas to accompany their class on the expedition without much conflict. It seems that nothing can stand in the way of love.

* * *

When evening fell on the beautiful city of Okinawa it seemed that they'd gone everywhere and done everything. They'd visited multiple beaches, Shuri Castle, the Churaumi Aquarium, and Najika Castle. They finished the splendid day at a quaint restaurant called Yakiniku. Everyone was happy but exhausted, and enjoying their food thoroughly. "I'm gonna go outside for some air," Yuki whispers to Sera before standing and exiting the restaurant's side door.

She takes a shaky breath before leaning against the the building's exterior. She glanced to her left to see another person, tall and a bit lanky. Their finger's held a cigarette between their lips, and before Yuki knew what she was doing she'd plucked the cigarette from right between their fingers. "Smoking is bad for you," she says as she crushes it beneath her shoe, now realizing her actions. She glances up quickly. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what- Her words die down in her throat as her eyes met this beautiful stranger's, and her vision blurs before color explodes right before her eyes. "You- She's cut off yet again as the guy starts to laugh. "This is how I meet my soulmate, really?" He says amusedly as he looks up at the night sky. "I already know you're going to be a handful," he murmurs as he shakes his head. "Hey!" She smacks his arm lightly. "I am not a handful, thank you very much." He gives her a small smile. "And I'm Ibusaki Shun," he teases. "My _name_ is Yoshino Yuki," she sighs, "it's nice to meet you," she pauses again, "soulmate." "Likewise." They stand there for a few moments revealing at each other. His hair is a darker shade to what Sera tells her is red, at least that's what she thinks it is. His eyes a dark blue and she just knows that's what the color blue is. Instinctively she steps closer to him and puts her arms around him, tightening them as if she doesn't want to ever let go. And she doesn't, she feels safe in his arms, like it was the only place she was ever meant to be. Her heart starts to beat out of her chest when his arms slide around her torso. He smells like smoke, campfire smoke, which is the best kind. She pulls away a little, wanting to look at his blue blue eyes again. She is lost in them and she sees what she thinks is reflected in her own. He tugs her closer as if there's still space between their bodies that needs to be filled. "I think I should kiss you now," he says softly. She gives him a smile, her fingers running through his soft auburn locks slightly. "Then why don't you?" She whispers. His lips descend slowly before they meet her own and she feels as if her entire being has melted to the floor with just that single touch. His lips are cool, if slightly chapped, and they move gently against her own. He pulls away just as slowly as he leaned in, and gazes into her eyes. "Thank you," he says. She gives him a look. "For?" She replies her voice slightly above a whisper. "Being mine."

* * *

 **I love them so much end me. Thanks for reading, and take care loves!**

 **~ImSinking**


End file.
